Flourishing Relationships
by alcathous
Summary: What if Aunt Petunia had actually been at Hogwarts as well? What if, because Lily Potter actually hated her sister and it was her fault Petunia got expelled from hogwarts, that Petunia slept with Voldermort in return for Lily and James Potter's death. Thi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Well, does this need to be explained. If I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be here writing fics!!! So, indeed, it is true that Harry Potter does belong to J.K. Rowling.

A note from me:

This idea came to me quite suddenly, and I hope all of them interweave succinctly, however this is unlikely to happen as my mind will get carried away and it shall end up in a surge of un grammatical phrases!

Prologue:

Harry lay there on his bed completely mesmerised at what he had just seen. Or rather, what he had just dreamt about. Something about his mother, Aunt Petunia and Snape. He went over it again, just to check it was real, what he had dreamt about.

__

"I don't understand you sometimes Petunia, I really don't" said Lily

"Oh of course, Saint Lily, never has it bad, always Mummy's little girl. Well, sweety, I've had enough of it. I'm so tired of you, what with your little books, your bloody owl and your infuriating magic. Why don't you just get a life!" shouted Petunia.

It was clear that Petunia had been drinking. Lily never drank. That was a rule. Her parents forebode it. It seemed like Lily was too caressed and romanticised, and Petunia was too neglected, degraded and disregarded.

"I really hate you Lily. Why do you always have to interfere with my life! He was mine, and you had to take him away from me. You know, I can remember you were exactly the same at primary school. Before we were ever sent there… to Hogwarts. I had my boyfriend, and you just couldn't resist could you. How long was it? I don't think I had Mark for more than three days, before you stole him from me. Well, by God Lily, I hope someone hates you more than I do!".

Lily seemed to be blocked off. She switched her ears off and floated into an elision filled with men, magic, owls and children. After all, that was what really mattered to her. She seemed to be in the room with Petunia, and in the background there was an almighty rage, but it was muted and severed. It was made much softer on the edges, and she could enjoy this parody which her sister had created. She floated out of the room, and left Petunia steaming.

Harry seemed to be unnerved and quite confused. He hadn't known Petunia to seem innocent, if that was what this was all about. It was also quite impossible that his mother could have been so unsympathetic. He decided to sleep on what he had just experienced. He would find out about it later that day, although he would not ask Petunia, if he valued his life. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of Rowling's characters. The fictional ones here are mine.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Harry felt the cold breeze enter his room and woke him up. In fact, he was already awake. The revelations of last night were hauntingly real. The only thing he could think about was his mother and her sister. Of course he had always known his aunt. Petunia to Harry was a nasty, viscous self pre-possessing little cow. But in this new light, it appeared Petunia might have a slightly lighter and more innocent side to her.

What was also funny was that he could vaguely remember the tall, skinny woman present at some other tragic moment in his life. He had never been told the real circumstances about his mother's death, and indeed his fathers. It had always been smothered by the people that new the family well. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had known Lily for a long time; they followed the ups and downs of the family relationships. However, to Harry, it was always Sirius that was more open to talk about his parents. Lupin even suggested that Sirius and Lily had once been passionate about each other. According to this, it was that that made James and Lily disregard Sirius as a family friend for a long time. Harry imagined just how convenient it would have been when Sirius landed himself in Azkaban prison.

Referring back to the dream, Harry could recollect that Petunia was waving a letter around in front of Lily's face when she was angry.

"Harry?" shouted his aunt

"Yes, what is it, I'm just in the middle of getting dressed. Can you hold on?"

"No I cannot, Harry. Who do you think I am? Poor little Dudders wants you to feed him his breakfast. Ever since my sweety pie kins hurt his poor icke wickle fingerie diddums, he's been unable to eat of his own accord. Now Harry, I'm giving you five minutes, and then I want you to come down and help! You hear!"

"I'll be there aunt, don't you worry yourself, I'd do anything for your little diddums"

What amused Harry more was that it was apparent that his aunt could not detect a single hint of sarcasm in that last speech.

Downstairs, Harry immediately set about frying 3 eggs and preparing 5 rashers of bacon. It was clear by his aunt's tone, that her little Dudders should keep eating a satisfactory amount of food, even though he had had a major accident that doubted the meaning of the universe….in her point of view.

"Why were you making so much noise last night Harry?" enquired Dudley, shoving his 3 eggs into his mouth at once with no effort to maintain standards for his cousin.

"I wasn't aware that I was, but if it disturbs you ever so much, then I shall try not to breath. Would that suit you?"

"Harry, I do wish you could get a bit nicer with me. At times, I think you hate me", said Dudley.

Harry covered his mouth in a desperate effort to hide his noticeable humour. It was clear that Dudley had inherited his mother's brains, what little there was of them.

Once Harry had done with serving Dudley his banquet of a breakfast, Harry walked into the living room, where his aunt was sitting, looking at a newspaper.

"Aunt, may I ask you a question?"

"What about, if it means me working a difficult sum out in my head, just cos you're too lazy, then no!"

"No, it's really quite sensible. Did you ever fight with your sister".

"Are you asking to spend the next month in the cupboard?" explained Petunia.

"No, it's just that I dreamt last night that you rowed with my mother over something. I think you were annoyed with her for stealing one of your boyfriends".

Petunia looked quite shocked. It was clear that Harry's enquiry mirrored something that had indeed happened.

"Oh yes, and you were waving about a letter" added Harry.

"I don't wish to discuss this with you Harry. You're an insolent little child and I hate you. Now go away. Wait, no. Clean the draws in the study!"

Harry got up and made his way to the study. Once there, he opened the first draw and there was something quite disturbing about what he found inside. Aunt Petunia had, quite unwittingly; let him discover something incredibly dark and secretive about her life, which wished to be kept uncovered. Until now. Harry had found a letter… with the Hogwarts seal on it. Addressed to Petunia.


	3. The Content

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of Rowling's characters

Chapter 2: The Content

Harry unclasped the letter that was hidden in the draw. He wondered how long it had been in the draw for. Dust had almost engulfed it and it looked in a bad state. What was odd though, was the writing on the front of the envelope. It said:

Miss Petunia 

_The Grange_

_Somewhere_

The assumption that the poor postman would know, a. what her surname was, and more importantly where she lived. It seemed, that the writing on the envelope, which was markedly rushed and hurried, was wobbly and afraid. Harry felt that the writing had meaning. That it was throwing it back in his face. He heard the scar begin to burn. He saw this as being rather odd. It was normal for his scar to burn when Voldermort was around. Unless this letter was about him, which was unlikely. Anyway, the suspense could hold off no longer. He opened it…

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry Somewhere 

_Dear Miss Petunia,_

_It has become apparent that you have been doing some unsightly things at Hogwarts recently, concerning James Potter. It is believed that you were seen consummating your relationship in the Girls bathroom. What's more, Petunia, you were also unfaithful to your sister, who is believed to be having a public relationship with Mr Potter. _

_This has come as a particular blow to the school, Miss… because you were one of our best students. You were one of the cleverest girls here, and I shall be sorry to loose you. _

_However, it has been decided, that I am asked to ask you to leave Hogwarts, for the good of the school. I find this atrocity particularly awful, as, I believe it was your sister, Lily that discovered you. _

_It has also been decided, that we shall let James Potter continue his education at this school. Since he is in his Upper Sixth year, and he will be approaching major exams soon, it has been concluded, that he can stay, to finish his work, and also to consolidate his relationship with Lily. I had a very distressing visit from Lily, who begged James to stay at this school. I can only believe that they must have a very strong relationship, even through this metaphorical adultery._

_I shall ask you to be gone by September 1st. It is now August 1st. You have until October 1st to collect your things and never return to Hogwarts. The reason why I say September 1st, is because, that is when your teaching shall finish. You may still remain in Hogwarts until October 1st. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Give my regards to your sister, Lilly. It must be an awful strain on her. _

Harry had a sudden lapse in breathing. He could not believe that Dumbledore could be so cruel. Then why, now, was Harry sympathetic towards Petunia? Somehow, this letter symbolised the truth. The truth behind his mother and her sister. What had been meant to be locked up and kept hidden was now exposed to the dirty truth.

What was most unbelievable about this letter was the fact that it almost sounded as if Lily and James had planned to get rid of Petunia. After all, it would fit. Petunia was excellent at school. Perhaps Lily was not. Lily was jealous of Petunia, so she arranged to have her removed from the picture.

In fact, when Petunia received that letter. She decided to get rid of everything that reminded her of magic. She despised everything about Hogwarts now. If she married, she would marry a normal businessman, have a normal child, and banish any thought of magic from its head.

This piece of the jigsaw Harry had just visioned certainly fit. That's why she was so nasty to Harry, that's why she was over protective over Dudley. Harry was filled with an almost sympathetic streak. This was quite uncomfortable, and he decided to leave this for today. Now he would continue to clean the draws.


	4. The Plot

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of Rowling's characters.

Replies to reviews:

Lljaneth: Well, yes I like this story too. Anyway. Thanks for the review. It is greatly appreciated!

Tigercatcher: Thank you also for your review. I liked the sarcasm in that line, "At times I think you hate me". It's been used so often, I just thought a bit of non-originality would be fun. I hope you continue to read the rest of the story. Thanks.

Kitten: Thank you also for reviewing!

Chapter 3: The Plot

(Note: this chapter is set in the past- hence the _italics _writing).

Petunia Evans hurried along into the classroom. She loved this room. However, the teacher was sometimes a bit moody. It was clear to Petunia, that McGonagall had had a call from her son, and obviously had been distressed by it. Anyway, she decided to dismiss this a hormones.

_By the time Petunia had reached the classroom. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter were already seated. McGonagall had brought them in early to finish their detention that they failed to complete before. Petunia was often worried about the state of James. She felt a great sense of emotion when near him, and was worried when it seemed he was in trouble. However, what Petunia also remembered was that James was old enough to take care of himself. After all, the boys were in their Upper Sixth year, and she, although only in the Fifth and about to do her OWLS, she still felt a great maternal attitude towards him._

"_Done your homework Ptun'ia" asked James_

"_Of course. What do you take me for, Potter?"_

"_Only asking!" replied James_

"_Pssshh, Remus, I reckon it's that time of month. I mean, you get the idea…"_

_It was clear that Petunia also got the idea, and for once, craved her sister's common sense and sanity. It wasn't that she didn't like the boys, it was just at times, she found them a little immature._

_A little later, Lily walked through the door. She was in fact early as well. _

"_Ptun'ia, I didn't expect you to be here too. What are you doing?"_

"_Yeah well, Lily, you don't have acceleration classes do you? So why are you here. If you must know, I came to spend time with James and the boys."_

"_Well, I think it's quite obvious that James has no time for you. I mean, what with all your work and stuff". _

"_That's right," said James. _

"_Anyway, we see you a lot of the time. But in this circumstance, as Petunia has a lesson, I think, to avoid squabbling, Lily, I think you ought to go"._

_James' remarks brought Lily to an abrupt halt in the middle of her passage. She was quite shocked that James chose Petunia over her. Of course, it wasn't true. In reality, James was with Lily. They had been for some time. _

_The lesson passed without further excitement. There was the usual applaud to Petunia for getting full marks in her homework, and then there was the usual grunt from Lily, because she had to re-do her work, even though it was much easier. _

_Indeed, Petunia was excellent at the academic side of school. In that respect, she was very popular. However, it rarely got to the stage where Lily asked Petunia for help on her homework. She'd rather struggle in vain, that submit to the inferior sister!_

_James and Lily stayed behind after the class had left. _

"_James, I wish you'd do something about that bloody sister of mine. She's always interfering in our business", explained Lily._

"_I think I might know a way. But I do actually like Petunia. I think she's rather sweet and to be honest, she doesn't harm any one. Actually, I rather like her". _

"_Well" said Lily. "That's exactly what should happen. I have a plan, which could get you expelled"._

"_Hang on here. Lily, I thought the idea was, that we get Petunia out of the picture. Not get me expelled as well. Anyway, I'm in important exams. It wouldn't be fair to leave now"._

"_God James. You have less brain than I thought you capable of! All I mean is, because she's not doing important exams, the school will be less lenient on excuses to keep her here. No. I think it should be you and her._

"_What do you mean?" asked James._

"_What I mean is, you and Petunia should be found sleeping together"._

_James was certainly aghast at this idea now, than he ever thought capable of himself._

"_I'll explain it further" said Lily._

"_Okay, you know she already loves you"._

"_Really?" asked James_

"_Oh my god James. You're not making this easier for me! I am jealous of her success, and I want her out of the way. So, you can her casually fall into bed together. Actually, in the girls bathroom. Yes, you and her sleep together. In fact, you go into the bathroom and seduce her. Then, suddenly, I have a crisis about my period and rush into the bathroom, only to find you at it!"_

"_Lily that's cruel!"_

_James sounded almost pathetic._

"_It will work. Just trust me. What will make it even better, is that if I find my sister sleeping with my boyfriend, the teachers will be more sympathetic towards me, and therefore keep you her, and expel her! _

_This plan was now circulating between the two. They would put it into action next week. The sooner the better. Petunia would be finished for good. _

(Okay, I know this might seem a bit OTT, but I hope it's not. I don't think I shall describe the moment. Unless you want me to?)


End file.
